


An unexpected visit

by MarshmallowFictionVision



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Reader-Insert, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFictionVision/pseuds/MarshmallowFictionVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cute Ben fanfic with some added Tom this time. A reader insert story. A sequel to Strangest day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't post this sooner. I have had a lot to do for my exams and this is the first free moment I could get.

It had been about a week since the strangest day of your life. Finally you plucked up the courage to take the now crumpled piece of paper and email him. He probably wouldn't remember you and would just block you immediately, but it was at least worth a shot. You read your message over in your head, to check for mistakes.

_Dear Benedict Cumberbatch,_

_It is unlikely that you will remember me but I am y/n, the girl you helped about a week ago. Just thought I should email you as you were so kind as to give your address to me. Again, I would like to thank you greatly for stopping to help me, I appreciate it more than you know._

_If you would be so kind as to reply to this I would be utterly grateful._

_Yours hopefully,_

_y/n._

__

You had written it in the most formal way you could think possible. Nervously you click the send button and the email disappears from your screen. You breathe a sigh of relief and feel like a burden has been lifted from you. For a second, you think what it would be like to receive some sort of nasty reply or no reply at all, but, knowing that Ben would be to kind than to do that, you stop worrying. You sit there for a few minutes, as if waiting for a reply from a friend, before realising that was silly, he wasn't a friend, so you move your laptop to one side and go to make yourself some food. It was highly unlikely he would reply for a day at best so you forget about it and carry on with your usual Friday routine.

You sit down with some food, not realising that your computer is still open beside you, and are about to turn on the TV when a small ding sounds beside you. You glance over, giving your laptop a death stare for interrupting your eating, when you see it is a reply to the email you sent to Ben. Your first thought is that it is some sort of automatic reply but you put your food down and open it anyway. Shock engulfs you as you read.

_Dear y/n_

_Of course I remember you. You and your family were so kind, how could I forget. Thank you for emailing me at last. I am glad to finally revive this as I went to meet with my friend Tom and told him all about what happened that day. He said he would love to meet you so I wanted to ask if I could take him to your house on Sunday at 1pm. I would be awfully grateful if you would accept. It is often hard to find a day when we are both available._

_Kind regards,_

_Benedict Cumberbatch._

You freeze up for a minute before you realise he is probably waiting for an answer so you quickly ask your parents, then write the poshest acceptance you possibly can. Which was exceedingly hard given the email you had just received from Benedict Cumberbatch. You remembered in your panic that one of your friends has always wanted to meet them, so you thought it would do no harm to ask if they could come over as well.

_Dear Benedict Cumberbatch,_

_I would be exceedingly happy for you and Tom to come around to my home on Sunday. I am shocked that he would like to meet me but I would be glad to accept. Would you mind awfully if I were to ask a friend to come over on that Sunday as I know that he/she has always wanted to meet you. That is only if you did not mind, I just thought it would be amusing to see his/her reaction to a surprise of that sort._

_Yours thankfully,_

_y/n._

__

It doesn't take long for you laptop to ping once more with a reply.

_Dear y/n,_

_I think that would be a great idea, Tom has said he doesn't mind that either and he is looking forward to Sunday. It will be nice to see you again, but this time under more healthy circumstances.  ;-) Also would you mind if we were to talk as friends, if not that is fine but it just feels a little to business like for me._

_Kind regards,_

_Ben._

Your pulse raises as you read the email you just received. You play it over in your head a few times to let it all sink in. Your first thought is 'Did he really send me a wink face' and then you realise that he asked another question. This time however, you think better than to write him a long letter so you just say,

_I don't mind us talking as friends, it just feels a little odd to me but it's fine._

You are shocked once more when you hear another ping sound and read:

_:-) cool. See you on Sunday then._

But you suppress a fangirl shrek when you remember you need to actually ask your friend over before its too late. You grab your phone, dial the number and wait.

"Hello?"

"Hi its y/n, is f/n there?"

"Yep, one minute."

You hear your friends name being yelled on the other end of the phone and you giggle slightly to yourself.

"Hello?"

"Hi f/n its y/n."

"y/n! How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good good, what you calling about then?"

"I was wondering if you wanna come over on Sunday?"

"What, this Sunday?"

"Yeah."

"Bit short notice but I'll go ask."

You wait for a short while as the other end of the phone goes quiet.

"My mum says yeah."

"Awesome! 11 o'Clock?"

"Yep."

"Great, see yah!"

"OK, bye."

You put the phone down before jumping up and down in silent joy. They are in for the shock of their life! you think to yourself before finally sitting down and eating, a small spring in your step. Now you just had to time waste till Sunday.

Saturday seemed to last forever. But finally, it was Sunday morning. You have a quick shower and then wait for your friend to arrive. At 11:15 the doorbell rings and you open it to greet your friend.

"y/n!"

"f/n!"

The two of you exchange an embrace before going in to the front room and sitting next to each other on the sofa. You chat for a while, play on some stuff and watch some of your favourite show. At 1pm you start to get nervous, wondering if they will actually show, and you become noticeably shifty, jumping at every little sound.

"Are you alright y/n?"

"Huh, um, yeah I'm fine."

Your friend makes a hum noise, filled with suspicion, but you just smile it off. Suddenly the doorbell rings and you jump up.

"I'll get it!" You say, a bit too enthusiastic, but your friend just smiles.

"OK."

You rush to the door and open it and, sure enough, standing there, smiling sweetly, are Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston. You quickly make a shh symbol and they both nod.

"Hay there, come in!" You announce loudly before heading into the front room and standing to one side, smiling smugly. Your friend stares at you questioningly when the sound of the door distracts him/her. Perfect timing you think to yourself as Ben and Tom enter the room. Your friend stands up, shocked expression on their face. He/she flicks his/her head from you, too the two actors in the doorway, mouth open and eyes wide. Ben interrupts the shock filled silence.

"You were right y/n, that was totally worth it, best reaction ever." You, Tom and Ben laugh slightly but your friend is still shell shocked. You decide it would probably be a good start to introduce them.

"Ben this is f/n, f/n, you know who this is."

Ben smiles, half endearingly, half apologetically as he takes a step toward your friend and offers out a hand. Tentatively, your friend takes it and they shake hands.

"Hi f/n, sorry about that, I feel really bad now."

"No, no, no it, its totally fine."

"Oh, OK, good," he smiles, "well I guess I should do some introducing too. Tom, this is y/n."

Tom steps forward and offers his hand too, you take it and shake with him.

"Nice to finally meet you y/n, I've heard a lot about you, great to finally put a face to the name."

"Nice to meet you too Tom." You end the handshake and turn to your still in awe friend, "Tom this is f/n, I think Ben told you about his/her being here."

"Hello, f/n, sorry about that little thing back there."

"No, no, like I said its fine."

"You should probably explain y/n, since it is obvious you haven't yet." Ben's tone is almost scalding as he turns to face you.

"Oh, yes right," you turn to your friend, "I should be the one apologising, not these two, it was my idea. OK then, where to start." You spend about fifteen minutes explaining the events of that Friday whilst your friend listens tentatively.

"Yes, Ben told me about it, and I really wanted to meet you so we organised today via email." Tom adds.

"Well, this is the most awesome surprise of my life."

The four of you chat for a while about loads of stuff. Your conversation lasts till 4 o'Clock when Tom and Ben get up.

"Well we should probably get going," Ben says sighing, "we have to get back to London so yeah."

"OK, sure." You say.

"This has been fun, we'll be in touch, I hope to see you both soon." Tom adds.

"Cool." Your friend replies, you can hear the nervousness in his/her voice.

Tom and Ben both leave and your friend turns to you, his/her mouth open once more. After a few seconds, he/she yells out.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

You take a step back.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! It, I didn't know how to tell you."

You both look at each other for a while before both of you burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you did that in truth, it was great, and also the strangest day of my life."

**  
**You laugh. "That's what I thought on Friday."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it =D  
> I would be very grateful if you could leave a comment and kudos!  
> Let me know if you want another sequel =D


End file.
